


Make Me Keep Wanting You

by corazonsecreto



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazonsecreto/pseuds/corazonsecreto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity AU based off of the song Why Ya Wanna By Jana Kramer</p>
<p>Oliver returns to town after being away for 4 years. Felicity knew her ex was in town but was hoping he would avoid the diner she worked at and the memories they shared there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Keep Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot has been in my head for forever and I needed to get it out so I could get my mind back to my Al Sahim fic. Hope you guys enjoy this! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Twitter-BoPeepNoSheep

**Why Ya Wanna By Jana Kramer**

Out of all of the places in this little town

Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down

I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red

Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head

So-o-o Why you wanna

Show up in a old t-shirt that I love

Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good

Don't know what

You were thinkin'

You were doing

Moving in for a hug

Like you don't know I'm coming undone

Why you gotta

Why you wanna

Make me keep wanting you

I wish you had on sunglasses

to cover up those blue eyes

I wish you said something mean

to make me glad that you said goodbye

Why can't you look off somewhere

if you catch me staring at you

Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do

So-o-o Why you wanna

Show up in a old t-shirt that I love

Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good

Don't know what

You were thinkin'

You were doing

Moving in for a hug

Like you don't know

I'm coming undone

Why you gotta

Why you wanna

Make me keep wanting you

Keep wanting you

Why Why Why

Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?

Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up

Like that'd be enough No, that ain't enough

Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love

Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good

Don't know what

You were thinkin'

You were doing

Moving in for a hug

Like you don't know

I'm coming undone

Why you gotta

Why you wanna

Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta

Why you wanna

Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta

Why you wanna

Make me keep wanting you

Out of all of the places

In this little town

Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down

 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

He walked in. She could feel it. She always could. The way his eyes would search over the crowd until they would settle on her. Even with her back to the door, she knew it was him walking in. Felicity had heard he was back in town, and she had hoped he wouldn’t stop by the diner. It had been one of their old haunts when they were together. So many memories swirled around that corner booth by the window. Shared milkshakes, kisses, and young love they thought would never end.  She sucked in a breath mustering the courage to turn around, to see the face she hadn’t laid eyes on in four years.

 

Oliver Queen still hadn’t moved from the doorway. It was as if he wanted to make sure it was ok he was here. Felicity offered him what she hoped was a smile. He looked different. The boy who left was clearly a man now. Gangly arms became well defined muscle. His chest seemed broader and he was sporting a few days worth of scruff. She had loved the rough feel against her skin. A small smile tugged at her lips, he was still wearing his Henley’s. Some things never changed.

 

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories assaulting her. This was not the time. She approached slowly. His smile broadened as she approached. His arms opened and he moved to hug her. Felicity hesitated, stopping short of meeting him.  She wasn’t sure she could keep it together if he held her. It had been four years since Oliver had walked away and she still missed him. She would be a fool to admit she had never fully gotten over the golden boy that was Oliver Queen. He must have noticed her hesitation, he kept he hug quick and light.

 

“ I uh, I heard you had come back to town” She blurted out.

 

“Yeah, I had some time off and I thought coming back might be…..nice” he replied.

 

“Good, yeah, well I should get back to work” Felicity hastily made her exit, heading towards the kitchen. She wanted to hide there until he left. She knew she wouldn’t be that lucky. Seeing him was hard, harder than she had expected. She knew there was a part of her that still wanted him, that part that hadn’t stop loving him. She pressed her back to the door, breathing in and out. She was desperate to get her nerves under control. She didn’t want Oliver to know he still affected her after all this time.

 

Sucking in a breath, she exited the kitchen. She searched the small diner until she found where he had settled. Oliver was in their booth. The one they spent almost every Friday night in after the football game. She tried not to stare, but she couldn’t seem to look away. In other life she would have bounced over and settled on his lap. She would have giggled as she stole his fries and he pretended to give her a stern look. Blue eyes met hers, he refused to look away, holding her gaze. The spell was broken when one of the regulars hollered for more coffee and Felicity grabbed the pot to refill it. She attempted to get lost in the daily grind of the diner life. The sweet chaos of noise that surrounded was not enough to drown out the memories that were bubbling up to the surface.

 

“He is asking for you” Lana, the other waitress stated. “Want me to handle him?”

 

“No, thank you, I can, I can do this” Felicity stated as she straightened her shoulders.

 

“If you’re sure…” Lana’s gaze was full of questions but Felicity simply walked over. She was just going to treat him like any normal customer. A customer that she thought she was going to get married and have babies with. She had to get a grip! She could do this. Breathe.

 

 “What can I get for you today” She asked Oliver, her tone light.

 

“Can you sit? Do you have a break or anything coming up” He asked. His eyes full of sincerity.

 

“Uh actually I….. I can’t. I have a lot of inventory to get to and I can’t just leave Lana alone”

 

“Oh” was all he replied, his shoulder sagged in disappointment. “What about tonight, after you get off? We could get dinner. I would love to catch up and see how you have been”

 

“Nothing too excited, same old stuff in this small town. I mean the most excited thing that happened was Oliver Queen getting a full ride scholarship to an Ivy League school for football. Everyone was so excited that the theater in town would broadcast your games every Saturday so we could watch our hometown hero” She babbled, blushing furiously.

 

“Felicity, I-“

 

“I should get back to work, you know how Earl gets when he hasn’t had his coffee” She fidgeted with her ponytail. “I will bring you some peach pie, on the house. It’s still your favorite right?”

 

Before he could answer she walked away. She brought him the pie and left before he could get a word out. Felicity then avoided that corner of the diner all together, busying herself with the other customers as best she could. Hoping that soon Oliver would leave, then she could breathe. Her mind was a jumble of confused thoughts, after all this time, why would he want to talk. He had already broken her heart so thoroughly it never fully mended. Now he wanted dinner with her. She was barely getting throw being in the same room again, she didn’t know how she could handle sharing a meal and conversation. She grabbed a rag, getting ready to clean a table when she turned and collided with a solid chest.

 

“Oomph” He still smelled the same after all this time. And he was solid, completely pressed against him, she felt his muscles much more clearly than the earlier hug. His hands held her arms so that she couldn’t step away. She stared up at him, both clearly waiting for someone to speak. Oliver swallowed before he broke the silence.

 

“ I have to go unfortunately, but I am in town for a while, and I would like us to talk.” Felicity remained mute, only giving a slight nod. She hated that she was feeling disappointed at the fact that he was leaving the diner.

 

“I am going to call you, I hope that you will pick up and agree to have a drink and talk” He continued, releasing her from his grasp. She simply nodded again and turned. His hand shot out and lightly grasped her wrist.

 

“You-You look good Felicity, real good” He left, leaving her stunned.


End file.
